


Only natural

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Partners to Lovers, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: Soul had never ever thought anyone would voluntarily listen to his music and call it nice, neither he thought anyone in that place would actually like him. So when this strange sandy haired and green eyed girl came to him with a smile and a handshake, it seemed only natural to tell her “this is who I am” and start to play.





	Only natural

When it was about them, everything came about naturally.

 

Maka had always have trouble talking to strange people, especially if they were boys (Black★Star didn’t count, they had known each other for ages, and he insisted he was a god after all). But when she went into the piano room in Shibusen, following Shinigami-sama knows what intuition, talking to that strange, fanged, red eyed, white haired boy was not a problem at all, it seemed only natural to extend her hand and say “I’m Maka”.

Soul had never ever thought anyone would voluntarily listen to his music and call it nice, neither he thought anyone in that place would actually like him. So when this strange sandy haired and green eyed girl came to him with a smile and a handshake, it seemed only natural to tell her “this is who I am” and start to play.

And even though it felt a little bit weird that it felt so easy, Maka found his music strangely beautiful and soothing, like a comfort blanket; and Soul had no problem accepting that that girl was already his partner, even before they could both say “Partners?”.

Everything from that moment on, needed little to no talking to fully be understood.

Soul knew perfectly well from the very beginning not to reach for Maka in a battle, but to wait for her call, because if he did she would flinch and most certainly lose focus on their surroundings. Maka knew from the beginning she wouldn’t need to explain Soul she had trouble when it came to physical contact with others.

 

When Maka’s parents started having troubles and their marriage began to shake, Soul didn’t need for her to tell him, but he asked anyway, because he felt she needed to put it into words. Maka understood the situation could be read in her face, but was happy when her partner bought her an ice cream and asked what was going on, because she had the perfect excuse to shout and scream and cry without being judged.

That was the first time Soul reached for her, embracing her in a hug. Also the first time Maka didn’t filch at his unexpected touch.

When the separation was announced and Maka’s mother left, it was only natural that Soul looked for a bigger place in the city, with a nice bathroom and two bedrooms. The day he came at her with the key, she didn’t blush or falter, or doubt:

“Oi, Maka” Soul called walking to her early in the morning before class.

“Hey, Soul” she said with a smile.

“Here” he said, throwing at her a keychain with two keys and a piece of paper with an address. “I found a place for us.”

She caught the keychain and looked at the address.

“It’s close to school, cool.”

That afternoon, after classes, she went home with him, grabbed everything she had in her room and left, leaving her father alone without looking back.

 

Speaking to each other during battles became a reflex, even if not really needed. Soul fully trusted Maka. But he knew talking made her less anxious and calm, and that making her explain to him out loud what she was planning let her gain trust in that plan. Maka also knew that asking Soul for his advice made him feel less useless and a bigger part of the battle, even when she knew he already was.

The night they faced Blair thinking she was a witch, and Soul left her hands saying he was leaving her for the woman, Maka’s heart stopped and her legs trembled and she asked herself where had it gone wrong, because this was not easy or nice or comforting. As he transformed into a boy again, he knew this was a big test to their partnership and was begging for Maka to forgive him after it was done, because it was a very bad thing he was about to say an do, and he already knew she was crying before he turned to look at her. But it was the only way.

When Soul extended his hand to her, moments later, everything fell into place and it was easy again. So it was only natural that when they came back home she Maka-chopped him with the biggest book she could find.

“I deserve that” he said with a crooked smile.

“You deserve more” she said smiling as well. “But you’ll get those when we’ve gathered the 99 souls we just lost.”

And he knew she felt guilty about it, because she was always saying she was going to make him a Death Scythe, and they had been really close.

And Maka knew he was feeling guilty too, so they said nothing more and fell asleep in the couch with the dinner untouched on the coffee table.

 

When, battling Stein, Soul jumps on her to cover her bruised body in a protective position, Maka understands she can fully trust this guy for the very rest of her life.

“I am ready to die for my Meister!” Soul shouted at the Doctor, knowing too well those could actually be his last words.

Maka, barely conscious under his weight, was feeling safer than she had ever been.

When Soul helps her up after the highly disconcerting end of the battle, he notice she doesn’t flinch at his touch and lets herself rest into him. And so he understands without a word he has gained her trust, just as she had gained his.

 

The moment Maka saw Soul’s chest being slashed open by Chrona and the Demon Sword, thinking he was going to die, she felt it only natural to hold him in her arms, longing to go with him.

Once in the infirmary, it came to her as obviously as it had been for Soul, that she was also ready to die for him, but that she needed to train to get stronger so neither of them actually did die.

When Soul understood what she meant, the discussion was also natural to happen, because he didn’t want her to put herself in danger for him.

“I am the weapon, I’m the one who’s supposed to protect you!”

“Well, what’s the problem in me wanting to protect you too? I want to get stronger, I want to get better… And I don’t want you to get hurt because of me again…”

When they understood in the battle against the Werewolf that they needed to do that together, the fighting stopped and everything went back to normal.

 

To Maka, Soul showing off and making himself look cool, was something that defined him and something she accepted fully, because she knew her partner was cool, and beyond.

To Soul, Maka not caring about what anyone else would think, and studying more than was humanly possible, were the qualities he valued above anything else, because those were the things that made her unique and extremely cool.

 

When they battled again against Chrona, the night the Kishin escaped Shibusen, Maka knew she had to maintain focus and to think quickly, because she was afraid of that enemy and what they could do. And Soul knew Maka would be afraid of him getting hurt again.

But when she suggested to get infected with the black blood and give herself to madness, it was only natural Soul would be against it.

And when Maka came back of it, having rescued not only herself, but Chrona as well, it was only natural he would be overly proud of his best friend.

When Maka turned to him once more and saw his relaxed expression, she understood they were already more than Meister and Weapon battling together, and felt all warm inside for having such a great friend.

And as they fell from the sky, Maka unconscious and Soul guarding her body with his, he understood from that day on things would get worse and more dangerous, and it was only natural for him to take that girl in his arms and swear to take care of her, so they could live past future events together.

 

The day Maka held his arm to walk back home from school, none of them said anything and they both smiled, because holding onto the other gave them comfort and courage, and the safety that they were actually there, even though everything seemed to be falling apart.

“Oi, Maka” he said, without staring at her.

“What is it?”

“Whatever rush, childish, painfully stupid idea crosses your head. Whatever it is. Tell me, and we’ll do it together.”

“As always” she said, and they kept walking.

From that day on, it was only natural that whenever they were together they’d be somehow reassuring each others presence by holding hands or laying against each other.

 

As Maka became more and more interested in being Chrona’s friend, the thought of him losing his best friend and Meister came into his mind one day, but was erased immediately when she fell asleep against him on the couch that night.

Because, he realized, it was only natural to be jealous of people that caught Maka’s attention, but he understood that only _he_ had her full trust.

 

When Arachne cursed Maka and she couldn’t move anymore, Soul finally understood how Maka had felt the day he got hurt, and didn’t like the impotence of the situation at all.

“You don’t really need to stay and feed me every meal.” she said, while Soul fed her dinner one day.

“You stayed with me when I was hurt.” he said simply, and she understood they were finally fully getting each other.

So it was only natural that she smiled and said nothing more, because the Kishin’s spread of madness was nothing compared to the happiness this guy made her feel inside. And it was only natural that Soul smiled back and kept feeding her, because seeing her happy was the best feeling of all.

 

After the battle for the Brew, Soul knew Maka was happy for having heard him once more play the piano, so he began to mumble melodies and tap on things when they were home, so she had the chance to hear him more often.

It came to him that if the piano was the thing that had got them together the first time, maybe it would definitely help on getting them closer than they already were.

When Soul began to make music again, Maka understood he was feeling more comfortable with her, and thought that maybe the last walls that were keeping them apart had began to fall down.

So it was only natural that after a few weeks she would pick up in his melody and try to follow with a very out of tune mutter.

 

The day Soul became the Death Scythe, Maka’s heart could have explode with pride.

“Thank you” Soul said, even though it was not necessary.

“I promised you we’d do it,” she said “together.”

He held her hand as they walked down the crooked alley towards their home.

“And in any case” she continued “I should be thanking you, because it was your music that gave us that victory against Arachne”.

“ _Our_ music.” he said, and nothing else was spoken, because it was only natural that they would agree about that.

 

Soul wouldn’t like to call Maka pet names, at least not in front of everyone else, because he thought it diminished her and her abilities. But when Maka pouted about how nice it would be like to be called an angel, it was only natural he started calling her that in the comfort of their house, where he knew no one would think less of his cool Meister for it.

“Hey, angel, what would you like for dinner?” he asked, as he put on the apron.

“Anything you want will be fine, just no fish for me” she answered, unabashed, as she kept taking notes from her book.

 

They would usually fight about the most stupid reasons, like dinner or chores, or essays for school, because the important things were not to be fought about, but discussed and resolved.

So whenever one of them had a bad day, that night would transform into a shouting contest in Soul and Maka’s apartment.

And if any of them had had a bad night, people at school would be careful not to meddle into their discussions.

Because they knew fighting about those stupid things was better than failing their trust or their battles, and it didn’t matter how badly they had fought before, if one of them was in danger the other would stand up for them, because that’s what was more important.

“You should’ve realized by now you’re not good enough for him.” the girl was telling a very blushed Maka.

“That’s not for you to decide.” she answered in a steady voice.

“No, but it’s not just _your_ call either. Once he sees my abilities…”

“Oi.” Soul was walking slowly towards them, hands in pockets and a relaxed expression “What are you telling my Meister? She looks upset.”

“Oh.” the girl said, with an air of superiority “Just the truth about how you could do so much better…”

“That’s supposed to sound cool?” Soul asked, cowering Maka with an arm and squeezing her shoulder lightly.

“She’s a bookworm! A nobody! She thinks that because she’s Death Scythe-sama’s daughter…”

“Don’t you EVER, compare Maka to that useless git!” Soul shouted, evidently annoyed now, and turning to leave, with her friend still embraced by a half hug, he added “Your cool doesn’t even reach Maka’s ankles, so don’t bother ever coming to talk to me again.”

He stopped for a second and added:

“And if you ever came close to Maka again, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to wield a weapon ever again in your life.”

Maka smiled and walked away with Soul, and none of them talked about it again, because it was only natural that they would protect each other.

 

As requests of other Meisters became more and more often, Maka’s heart began to falter and thought that maybe they were right, and she had no right to remain Soul’s partner.

To Soul, seeing Maka so down and lacking self esteem was annoying. He thought she had already understood he was going nowhere, and that there was no cooler partner that her.

“Move aside” he said the night after they return from the Book of Eibon, sitting in the border of Maka’s bed and starting to take off his shoes.

She looked at him for half a second.

“Okay” she said, and moved.

From that day on, it was only natural that they wouldn’t be able to go to sleep if the other wasn’t by their side in bed.

 

When in Moscow Soul was subdued by the black blood and the madness caused by Chrona, Maka wasn’t scared of him, instead she let him drag her out of the chamber, knowing he was strong enough to return to her. That night they slept hugging each other, and she knew he was crying, but said nothing.

“I’m sorry” he said the next morning.

“I’m sorry too” she said.

She knew he meant about hurting her the previous day.

He knew she meant dragging him along to look up for the person that had caused him to be in pain in the first place.

The both knew the other would stay with them no matter what, so it was only natural no more words were needed.

 

After the Battle of the Moon, Soul’s music changed. It was imperceptible for everyone else, but Maka could tell.

“Hey, Soul.” she said, coming home late from school one day.

“Oi.”

“Someone asked me today if we were dating.” she said casually “I told them we are.”

“Okay” he said, and planted a ‘welcome home’ kiss in her lips.

Because it was only natural.

 

When Marie and Stein’s baby was born, Maka was first in line to hold her, and Soul couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful she looked with such a happy smile in her face and that glow that only babies made her have.

So it was only natural that that night they went to bed in a much more intimate way, with soft kisses and happy moans.

 

For years Maka kept studying and researching a way to bring Chrona back from the moon, and lost herself in books and old manuscripts. They took the most dangerous missions and were Kid’s go-to team when anything strange happened.

Soul didn’t particularly cared about solving the mystery of saving Chrona, but he had sworn to follow Maka to the end of the world, and so he did.

Maka knew Soul was doing everything for her, so from time to time she would take a step back and let him choose missions or vacation.

It was only natural that they found a balance.

 

And when, one morning, Maka woke up to find a little case with a ring in it, along with one single red rose, she just put it on and went on with her life, because it was only natural.

 


End file.
